


Love it, Love you

by haoverse



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Jaeyong, mentioned mpreg, not mpreg it’s just mentioned for a split second lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoverse/pseuds/haoverse
Summary: Doyoung originally rejected Taeyong’s suggestion about them getting couple rings, but after he finds out that Jaehyun bought Taeyong  a $200 necklace... well let’s just say that Doyoung gets a tad bit jealous and buys Taeyong $13,830 wedding rings.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	Love it, Love you

**Author's Note:**

> I’m bad at summaries and this is not the best oof-

Love

“ Doyoung, we should get couple rings!” Taeyong had exclaimed excitedly one day after classes had finished. Doyoung had looked at him strangely, a look that showed that he wasn’t for the idea. “ Taeyong, we’re not 16 year olds, at our age why should we buy couple rings? We might as well get married if we want matching rings to show we’re in some kind of relationship.” 

Taeyong had frowned at that “ Well then let’s get married then.” That had caused Doyoung to choke on air, it’s not that he hadn’t thought of marrying the older male before, but he feared that the other wouldn’t really want that. 

“ Doie calm down i was only joking!” Taeyong pat the younger on his back to stop his violent coughs. Doyoung had been a bit disappointed to hear that the older wasn’t being serious about it, but didn’t voice his disappointment. 

It 

“ Doyoung! Look what Jaehyun bought me for my birthday, it’s a necklace that has a rose on it. It represents my rose scar underneath my eye, isn’t that so sweet of him?Oh,  and  it costed $200! He’s such a sweetheart right?” Taeyong burst into their apartment and excitedly told his boyfriend about the expensive necklace he was wearing proudly around his neck.

Doyoung tried to hide the anger he was feeling all of a sudden. It didn’t take a genius to realize that Jaehyun had a tiny crush on Taeyong, but the older was painfully oblivious. “ Oh? That’s nice of him, but your birthday isn’t until next week. “ 

“ He’s visiting his friend in America next week, so he wanted to give me my present early since he won’t be here on my birthday.” Taeyong says with a smile as he fiddles with the necklace. 

Taeyong seemed very happy with the necklace, and it made Doyoung feel a bit nervous. He had never felt like Taeyong would ever leave him before, but he seemed so happy with Jaehyun’s present that it made him think, What if Taeyong would be happier with Jaehyun too? It was kinda stupid, but Doyoung didn’t want to take any chances, he had to secure his position in Taeyong’s heart. If jewelry is what Taeyong liked, then jewelry is just what Doyoung would give him.

* * *

This might have been the most wildest thing Doyoung had ever done in his life. He stood in front of two matching rings that would cost him over $13,000 each. Was he making a mistake? He sure hopes not, these rings cost a fortune. 

“ Planning on proposing?” The clerk had asked as he handed over the case that held the rings after Doyoung had paid. “ Yeah, it’s his birthday tomorrow too, hopefully this will qualify as a good present..” He nervously laughed as he clutched the case. “ I’m sure he’ll love it, best of luck.” The clerk smiled and gave Doyoung a wave as he left the store.

Love 

“ Doie! Doie! Wake up! It’s my birthday!” Taeyong jumped onto Doyoung, who had been peacefully until the older jumped on him. “ I know baby, happy birthday!” Doyoung groggily replied as he opened his eyes to look at Taeyong. Doyoung thought Taeyong looked beautiful at all times of the day, but he always had this certain gleam that made him look ethereal in the morning. “ What do you want to do today, birthday boy?” Doyoung asked after placing a small peck on Taeyong’s lips. 

“ I don’t really want to do anything to extreme this year, I kinda just want to spend the day hanging out with you.” Taeyong said as he laid on Doyoung’s chest, burying his face in the crook of his neck. “ That’s fine by me, what should we do though?” Taeyong hadn’t responded immediately, probably thinking really hard on the question. “ Let’s adopt a puppy...” 

And that is how Doyoung found himself surrounded by a litter of puppies. “ They’re all so cute, can’t we adopt them all?” Taeyong cooed and sat on the ground to play with all the puppies. “ Let’s adopt three hm? It’ll be like raising triplets.” Doyoung smiled and admired his boyfriend as the puppies all jumped on him. 

“ Good idea! And in the future let’s have actual triplets too!” Taeyong exclaimed excitedly, not seeing the heat rising up Doyoung’s face. Taeyong had a habit of saying things that most would be shy to talk about, like the time he asked Doyoung if he would look cute pregnant. Doyoung had fell off his chair at that, looking up at the older with widened eyes. Taeyong hadn’t understood why he got so flustered by that, saying that he just asked a question and it wasn’t that big of a deal. 

“ Anyway, which three should we adopt?” Doyoung successfully changed the subject. “ How about these three? they’re already siblings, so they wouldn’t be separated either.” Taeyong brought the three tiny dogs into his arms and patted their heads gently. All three shared the same black fur, but one of them had a small patch of faded gray fur under one of its eyes. 

You

“ Welcome to your new home Skittles, Rainbow and Candy!” Taeyong exclaimed as they arrived home with the new additions to their family. “ Skittles? Rainbow? Candy? Are you seriously going to name them that?” Doyoung asked incredulously as he kicked his shoes off and lined them up neatly near the door. “ Why? Do you not like the names?” Taeyong frowned as they sat on the couch with the puppies. 

“ I just think we can come up with better names. Like this one right here, the gray patch under her eye reminds me of your rose scar under your eye, so maybe we could name her Rose.” Doyoung said as he picked up the only girl out of the three puppies. “ And his eyes remind me of the way your eyes sparkle when you see something you like or want, so we could name him spark or light.” He continued by holding up the second puppy.

“ That’s so cute! I want to name the last one after you though! I want to name him gummy because he smiles a lot and it reminds me of your gummy smile.” Taeyong smiled and picked up the last puppy, cradling him like a baby. “ Our little family.” Taeyong whispered softly, so softly that Doyoung almost didn’t hear him. 

Doyoung that this was the perfect time, they were happy and more in love than ever before right now. “ I think it’s time i give you your birthday present hm?” Doyoung brought Taeyong’s attention back to him. “ Oh Doie you didn’t have to get me anything, just having you with me the entire day was the best present I could ever ask for.” Taeyong smiled gratefully.

“ Hm, what if my present guaranteed that i’ll stay with you forever?” Doyoung asked as he reached into his back pocket slowly.

“ Doie what are you talking about?“Taeyong got his answer as Doyoung pulled out the case that held the matching rings.“ Taeyong, remember when you asked if we could get couple rings?”

“ Yeah, but you said it was childish...” Taeyong trailed off as he eyed the ring case curiously. 

“ Yeah, couple rings are childish, but I think engagement rings might fit us better. We’ve been dating for 4 years now, and each day I fell more and more in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to adopt triplets with you, I want to be there with you forever. I want to be able to make you happy always, I want to give you all the love I have to give. Now I will admit that I was a bit jealous that Jaehyun bought you such an expensive necklace, and kinda sorta thought you may have liked him more than me... but after some time I realized how stupid I was being. I know you love me and you know I love you, and we’ll continue to love each other for eternity.” Doyoung stopped to check Taeyong’s face to see if there was any sign of disgust or if he looked like he hated where this was going, but was relieved to see that the older looked happy. 

“ You’re probably tired of me talking now, so i’ll just get straight to the point. Lee Taeyong, will you marry me?” Doyoung opened the case that held the rings and extended it towards Taeyong. 

“ Of course!” Taeyong exclaimed happily, tears starting to pour down his face. He jumped onto Doyoung embracing him with a hug. “ I love you Doie, but how much did these rings cost? they look expensive.” Taeyong asked as he placed one of the rings onto his finger.

“ They kinda costed over $26,000 in total...” Doyoung said sheepishly and his his face in the crook of Taeyong’s neck. “ $26,000?! Doyoung that’s a lot of money, you know you could of bought a $30 ring and I would have still loved it! There was no need to spend this much money-“ Taeyong was cut off by the younger’s lips, “ I know you would bubu, but what type of fiancé would I be if I didn’t buy the best ring available?” 

“ Anything you give me is the best! Best kisses, best hugs, Kim Doyoung you are best boy!” Taeyong laughed and cupped the other mans face “ I love you so much.” 

“ What about the ring? I wanted to get the best one for you.” Doyoung pouted slightly.

“ I love it, and I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually made it to the end, thanks :) and i’d love feedback if that’s okay. Also, this is my first time writing about dotae and my first time writing fluff so it’s not very good.


End file.
